


Daughter of the Dark - The War of the Rings (Books 1-3)

by Childhood_Dreams



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, Tolkien - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Between The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, F/M, Gandalf Ships It, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Lord of the Rings, Multi, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Romantic Soulmates, Sauron Being an Asshole, Soulmarks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Soulwords, The Lord of the Rings References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childhood_Dreams/pseuds/Childhood_Dreams
Summary: Lyrielle: or Elle, as she chooses to call herself, is no stranger to the dark shadows of the world. It's where she grew up. But then an old man with a greying beard saved her and brought her into the light. Since then, she has had adventure after adventure; even one involving thirteen smelly dwarves and one big scaley dragon!Elle traveled all over middle earth the following years, and is currently serving as a bar wench at the local pub: The Prancing Pony. Will that crazy old man be able to drag her into yet another harrowing adventure? Will she succumb to the darkness that threatens to drown her? Will she survive the War of the Rings?





	1. Author’s Note

AN - I will do my best to update as often as possible; but for those who don't already know, I am currently also working on HP, Charmed, and Avenger stories as well. I wanted to get the covers and summaries out on them that way when I'm stuck on one I can more easily switch to where inspiration strikes me. So have no fear, all my stories will eventually be completed! I do not intend to put any of them on indefinite hold or to discontinue etc. Don't you just hate that!


	2. Strangers

Lyraelle's POV

"I'll have another pint, and whatever else you're offering, sweetheart." I rolled my eyes as I went to get the man his pint. 

"M'name's Roan, like the horse. My mama knew I would grow to be a stallion one day." I scrunched up my nose in disgust. The man before me was no stallion. He was just like the rest of my customers. Loud, obnoxious, sleazy, without manners...I could go on and on...

I felt his beady eyes watching my every movement as I got a pint glass from behind the counter and went to go fill it up. 

They always stare. Maybe it was because I kept my face hidden as much as possible, or maybe it was because of my eyes. I had been told by many over the years that my eyes had a tendency to make people nervous. In my opinion, it was the only thing about me that stood out; other than my ears, and that was just the way I preferred it. In fact, I kept my auburn hair braided down my back and covered up as much as I could for the very purpose of not standing out. Just your average half elven girl...yup, that was me. Nothing special here!

As I scraped off the top layer of foam from the pint of ale, I glanced back to see that Roan was still gazing at me. I had seen that look in almost every man that met me. Another reason why I did my best to cover up as much as possible. But unfortunately, it never seemed to stop them. I just wished that Barli would let me wear my hood while I was working but he insisted that I refrain from wearing it while I was behind the bar. Something about bringing in more business. If it wasn't for the fact that I needed a place to hide out for a while after my latest adventure and because of a favor to my favorite grey-haired wizard, then I wouldn't be here at all. 

I sighed and walked back to the man and started to slide his drink over to him. The next thing I knew, he had snaked out his hand and grabbed my wrist. 

"Why d'ya tease, cover'n your face like that," Roan said. I leaned back as far as I could to get away from his alcohol infused stench. As I did so, I caught sight of a man sitting in the corner of the room, smoke curling from his pipe. How had I not noticed him earlier. So he's allowed to wear a hood and I'm not? I knew I was pressing my luck with Barli even with the outfit that I was wearing but that didn't stop me resenting the stranger. I looked more closely at the man, choosing to ignore Roan; who was babbling about who knows what, as he tried to convince me that a night with him would change my life.

He didn't look like the typical man of Bree or any of the normal visitors. From the look of his travel-worn cloak and mud stained boots, I guessed him to be a Ranger. I had known quite a few back in the day, but as the years grew long, their numbers had dwindled and the ones remaining were focused on protecting the borders. I helped whenever I could, but much like the men of the North, I did my very best to avoid the company of others. It was too much of a risk. My father had his spies everywhere and if any of them reported the slightest hint of my location to him, the place was likely to be nothing more then dust and burnt ashes by the morrow. 

So how did I find myself working at the busiest bar in Bree? Don't ask me, ask the crazy old man who had requested my presence here. Something to do with the impending arrival of four hobbits who would need my help. I had zoned out for the majority of his explanation. What can I say, he liked to speak in long-winded riddles. All I remember was that I was supposed to protect a group of hobbits and make sure they made it to Rivendell safely. Apparently, one of them was carrying something important. 

A particularly rough yank on my arm brought me back to my senses.

"Y'don't want him! 'Mm the one ye should g'home wit' later," Roan said, winking at me as he stroked my forearm with the hand that wasn't currently attached to my wrist. He was squeezing so tight at this point that I had a feeling that it was going to bruise by morning time. Ugh, as if I need any more bruises. 

I glared at the man. While normally, this was enough to scare men off, he was too drunk to really notice what my eyes were doing when he was more concerned with other parts of my body. Typical.

When tugging didn't work, I used my free hand to twist his off of mine; making sure to dig my nails in as much as possible so that he would also be left with marks in the morning to show for his stupidity. 

"You should go home now!...Alone!" I added as I saw the smirk that had broke out across his face. 

"Nah, m'fine righ' here," he mumbled, staring at my chest. 

"Well, too bad for you, but you've past your limit and if you don't leave right now, I'm going to make sure you are never allowed to drink here again!" I said quietly. Too angry to raise my voice. I hate to be touched.

Roan's expression turned dark as he stood up and grabbed both of my arms this time. Stupid counter! I seethed. If it wasn't for the fact that I was currently standing in an area that offered no mobility, he never would have been able to grab me. I struggled to get out of his grip as he walked me around the counter and started to make his way towards the stairs that lead to the overnight guest rooms. 

Crap! If I wasn't in a bar filled with customers I would have used my powers but I was trying to lay low, and that would be doing the exact opposite! I clenched my teeth in anger as we approached the first stair. How is this drunkard so strong! My eyes widened in realization and fear. There were only a handful of men who were strong enough to have even a hope of subduing me and one of them happened to be a shape shifter. 

"Shade," I hissed, even more irritated I hadn't seen through his guise earlier. 

"Princess. Fancy meeting you here!" Shade said merrily as he morphed back into his favorite form and forced me down the hallway and towards an empty guest room. 

"Don't call me that! How the blazes did you find me!" I had been extra careful this time since I knew Gandalf was counting on me to help his friends. 

"Oh, please! Even in a remote place like this - where are we anyways, this place is too tiny to be on any map - a half elf would get noticed! Damnit, this is why I wear my hood!"

"Well I'm sorry you find the place displeasing, but I'm not going anywhere with you! Your journey here was wasted. So see ya, safe travels and all that other nonsense people say!" Now that I knew my cover was blown, I used my powers to send flames running down my arms, allowing me to pull myself free while Shade worked on trying to get his burning shirt off. I ran into the room; deciding it was better to fight in there than out in the hallway where an innocent could be hurt.

"Why must you always burn my clothes?! And by the way, you always say that, and yet I always manage to bring you back! Oh,  
relax, for once I'm not here to do that. I've been ordered to pass on a message from your father. He's gaining his strength again and demands that you use your pathetic excuse for elven ears to gain their trust and report back to him what their plans are!" I guess Shade had opted for just letting the shirt burn away since he walked into the room topless, the last pieces of cloth landing on the floor and turning to dust. 

"He's crazy if he thinks they are going to trust me! And no way am I spying for him!" I said, reaching down and pulling out one of the elven daggers I always kept tucked in my boots.

Shade rolled his eyes at me as he held up his knife, which was twice the size of my dagger. 

"Mine's bigger," he said, wiggling his brows suggestively at me. 

"Size isn't what matters, skill is," I said as I crouched into a fighting stance. 

"That's not what the ladies say when I'm through with them. Not that I don't have plenty  to offer in the skills department, something you'll find out for yourself very soon! You'll be begging by the time I'm through with you, Princess." Shade said back, his eyes gleaming as he spun his knife in the air and began to walk around me in circles.

"I told you not to call me that!" I said, pretending to gag as I watched and waited for him to strike.

"Oh, don't worry, M'lady, I'll have you gagging on something else in just a moment." I really did want to hurl at this, but I didn't get the chance as he finally went in for the attack.

I did my best to dodge his knife, but I was starting to think I had made a huge mistake by deciding this room was better than the hallway. 

I need to have a word with Barli about how much unnecessary furniture he keeps in these rooms when this is over! I thought irritably as Shade swiped at me and I felt my back slam into the corner end of a table that was perfectly placed in the middle of the already tiny room...

I winced as I managed to duck the punch Shade aimed at me but not the slash his knife managed to land on my arm. How the blazes is someone supposed to move around in this room! I screamed to myself as I tumbled over the back of a chair and landed in a heap on the floor. 

Next thing I knew, I was picked up off the floor and tossed onto the bed. I had barely gotten to me hands and knees when I felt Shade's body pressing down on me. Thank Eru I'm wearing clothes I thought, otherwise I'd be feeling his skin on mine - and that...I shuddered at the idea.

"Get off me, Shade!" I growled as I felt him grind his hips into my backside. I struggled to get him off of me but it was like trying to move a mountain; and that was saying something, considering I had enhanced strength. 

"I'd stay still if I were you, Elle. Or better yet, don't, I could definitely get used to having you squirming underneath me." My face paled as I continued to struggle against him.

"I do believe the lady asked you to get off of her," I heard a voice say.

Shade whipped around as I craned my neck as far back as possible. It was the ranger I had spotted earlier. He had a stony look on his face and a sword in his hand. 

Shade slowly got off of me and the bed. I jumped to my own feet as well, sending a silent thank you to Eru that Shade was now distracted. 

I saw Shade glance from me to the man and back, trying to determine whether another fight was worth his energy. He hadn't survived our scuffle just now completely unscathed.

"M'sorry, guess I drank t'much, m'gonna g'home now," Shade mumbled, quickly slipping into his guise as a drunkard. He left the room, but not before he sent me a look to let me know that we would be continuing our 'conversation' at a later date.

I breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone. 

"Thank you, sir. Not many would have bothered to intervene to help save a stranger. For that you have utmost appreciation." I said as I straightened myself up and made to head back downstairs.

"No need for formalities, my lady," the ranger said gruffly.

I couldn't help laughing. "You say there is no need for formalities, and yet your words say otherwise."

I made to move past him but his hand on my arm stopped me. I blinked up at him and he quickly let go.

"You are hurt, let me tend to your wound!" He said as his eyes landed on my arm. I shrugged it off.

"It's no matter, thanks for the offer but I really must get back to work now, I'll deal with it later."

And with that, I walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

Strider's POV

I sat in the corner of the Prancing Pony, smoke curling from my pipe, as I waited the arrival of the hobbits. A movement on my left caught my attention and I looked over at the bar. My eyes peered over as observed one of the customers talking to the barmaid. She was dressed unlike any barmaid I had ever seen before, which made me pause. She had her hair braided down her back and her blue eyes looked furious even from over here. Whatever that man was saying to her couldn't be good. 

I continued to smoke my pipe and watch the two of them from the depths of my hood and jumped to my feet when I saw the man grab her and drag her over to the stairs. The lady clearly did not want to go with him but he must be too drunk to notice and or care. 

I made my way as quickly as I could up the stairs and blinked at the sight that met my eyes. The man had removed his shirt and was now on top of her on the bed!

"I'd stay still if I were you, Elle. Or better yet, don't, I could definitely get used to having you squirming underneath me." I heard the man say. My face paled at his words. 

"I do believe the lady asked you to get off of her," I said loudly as I drew out one of my swords. 

I watched with baited breath as the man slowly got up off the bed and stood up.

"M'sorry, guess I drank t'much, m'gonna g'home now," he mumbled. I held my breath in as he stumbled past me and out the door. Glad that he hadn't decided to pick a fight. 

"Thank you, sir. Not many would have bothered to intervene to help save a stranger. For that you have utmost appreciation." 

Her voice was like silver bells and it took me a moment to register what she had said.

"No need for formalities, my lady," I said, wincing as my voice came out gruffer than I would have preferred. When she laughed my heart stopped for a moment. If only her face wasn't half covered! I found myself thinking. 

"You say there is no need for formalities, and yet your words say otherwise." She said, her crystal blue eyes filled with mirth. 

She made to move past me and I reached out for her arm. She looked up at me through long lashes and I found myself getting lost in her eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before. Then I realized what she was trying to hint and quickly released her arm. As I did so, I caught sight of her arm which I hadn't noticed till now, was bleeding.

You are hurt, let me tend to your wound!"

"It's no matter, thanks for the offer but I really must get back to work now, I'll deal with it later." My eyes widened as she shrugged it off and walked out of the room. 

Who was this mystery women! 

********************************************

AN - Let me know what you think of my first chapter! I'm hoping I didn't leave out too many details but I want to keep certain things a mystery for a little longer! Also, let me know what you think about this story being another soulmark story like the Avenger one I just started! I've been reading a lot of them lately and noticed there were barely any for LOTR and was thinking about doing one. Also wondering if I should make it just Aragorn/OC or also include legolas into the pairing to make it the three of them and or anyone else people suggest? Comment your thoughts since I'd love to take a quick poll on what you readers would be more interested in!


	3. The Prancing Pony

Lyraelle's POV

I hastily wiped off the blood from my arm when I got back down to the bar and then went to go find Barliman Butterbur. But before I had the chance to do so, I was flagged down and had to fill several customers tankards. I felt someone's eyes on me and looked up to see that the ranger was back in his chair with his pipe. It was like he had never left it. 

I paused as I handed a dwarf a glass of ale. There was something about this man. It irritated me that I couldn't tell what. From the brief glimpse that I got earlier, I knew that he was quite handsome, but there had to be more than that. I wasn't the type of girl who cared about that kind of thing. I shook the feeling off and focused on the task at hand: lecturing Barli.

I found him serving a table of hobbits their drinks. One of them was asking him a question and I saw Barli look over to the ranger.

"Oh, that's Strider, one of them ranger folk," I heard Barli say.

Strider...was that his name? Hmm, it suited him well, but I doubted that was his real name.

I opened my mouth to start berating Barli for his choices in furniture arrangement when I heard a voice near the bar.

"Baggins? Of course I know a Baggins! Frodo Baggins! He's right over there!" I looked over to see a hobbit talking excitedly to one of the men at the bar. My pointy ears perked up. Did he say Baggins? 

I had once known a hobbit by the name of Bilbo Baggins. I had gone with him, thirteen dwarves, and my crazy old wizard friend to remove a pest problem the dwarves were having trouble with over in the Lonely Mountain several years back. Could this Frodo be related to him? The more I thought about it the more I started to realize that these might be the very same hobbits I was supposed to be on the lookout for. 

Just as I was going to introduce myself, the black haired hobbit; the one that must be Frodo, stood up and made towards the flame-haired hobbit at the bar. But he tripped, and that was when chaos broke out.

As the hobbit fell to the floor, I saw something shiny fly out of his pocket and up into the air. No, it can't be! But it was.

My eyes widened in fear as I watched my father's ring slide down the hobbits finger before he vanished from sight. But he hadn't really vanished, he had just entered the spirit realm, and I had the misfortune of being dragged along for the ride. 

I shut my eyes and did my best to cover my ears, but my father's voice echoed through my mind. If it hadn't been for Shade's message I would have been surprised, but now it came as no shock as to what my father wanted me to do; though now I knew why.

My eyes watered as I fought to stay awake despite the pounding in my head. And then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. I blinked wearily as I got my bearings. I glanced up just in time to see Strider pulling Frodo up the stairs and out of sight. I watched as the other three hobbits ran after them as I tried to make up my mind. 

So this is what the old man was talking about? May the Valar watch over us if my father's ring has truly been found. That crazy wizard was going to hear a mouthful from me for not telling me about this earlier!

I raced up the stairs in pursuit of the hobbits. I found them eventually, with their swords out, shouting at Strider for taking Frodo. They must think he was trying to hurt Frodo! But I knew better. He was just trying to get him away from prying eyes. 

At first, the hobbits did not want to believe Strider; or me for that matter, when we said we were there to help them. It wasn't until Barli showed up with a note from Gandalf that they started to trust us. 

Strider and I moved the hobbits over to my room and made sure they were sleeping before we went back to the room that they had ordered for themselves and staged the beds so that it looked like they were still staying there. Frodo had told us about how he and his friends had been pursued by a black rider on their way to Bree, and after what happened down in the bar with the ring, I had a feeling there would be trouble in the night.

We then went back to my room and I began to pack my meager possessions into my rucksack and dawned my cloak. It was with a great sigh of relief that I slipped my hood back over my head and tucked my hair down. I then went to join Strider, who had sat down at my table and was currently pouring over maps; trying to find the best route for us to take.

Strider's POV

I stared at Lyraelle as she joined me at her table. I had finally realized what it was about her that had my heart stirring in my chest. I couldn't wait to tell Legolas. Years and years of searching were finally over! I couldn't believe that I was the one who got to meet her first! He was going to be so jealous! Her first words to me hadn't registered at the time, but once I was back downstairs with my pipe again, it had finally hit me.

"Thank you, sir. Not many would have bothered to intervene to help save a stranger. For that you have utmost appreciation."

Those exact words were traced into the skin of my back, side by side with Legolas's words. We had feared the circumstances in which I would hear those words, and we had apparantly been right to worry. I had no idea how I was going to break the news to him.

I watched Lyraelle's face closely as she examined the maps that I had spread out across the surface of the table. Even though I had lit a fire in the fireplace, she had thrown on her cloak and hidden herself in the shadows of her hood. I really wished she hadn't. I longed to look upon her face. To get lost in the blueness of her eyes. To gaze in wonder at her half elven ears. As the hour ticked by, I waited for her to say something, but she never did. I could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was doing her best to avoid my gaze - why would she do that? 

Through the bond that we now shared, though weak and barely formed, I could feel her nervousness and extreme curiosity towards me. The more I watched her the more my concern grew. I was just about to speak to her when a shrill scream broke the silence. I quickly stood up and strode over to the window. My questions would have to wait till later.

She joined me at the window and together we watched as the black riders made their way to the hobbit quarters. Thank the Valar Lyraelle had the foresight to relocate them to her room!

"Who or what, are they?" The shrieks and pounding of hooves had awoken the hobbits. 

"They were once men. Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, one by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring...drawn to the power of the One..." I started to explain.

"They seek that which you carry, Frodo Baggins. They are altogether evil and will not stop hunting you until that ring is back in my f...their...master's hand. There is no time to waste, we must leave at once!"

The sheer panic in her voice had my heart racing. In the back of my mind, I registered her pause as she talked about the ring, and wondered what she had meant to say. I would have to add that to the growing list of things I needed to talk to her about. For now, I focused on trying to calm her down and convince her that leaving now would be too risky with the black riders so near. In the end, she finally agreed that it would be better to set off on the morrow, when daylight offered us better odds.

********************************************

Lyraelle's POV

As always, I stayed awake throughout the night - unable to sleep, watching over the hobbits and allowing Strider to get what rest he could. He looked so peaceful as he slept. I hadn't noticed before, but he was more than just handsome. I tried not to stare but couldn't help myself in the end. 

The light from the fire flickered across his face, casting shadows every now and then as I tried to figure out what it was about him that piqued my curiosity and made me so nervous. I rarely acted in such a manner and I did not like it. For a second there, I had the crazy thought that he might be one of my two soulmates. I thought back and tried to remember his first words to me.

"No need for formalities, my lady," he had said and though the words had definitely struck a chord within me and made me laugh at the irony, there was no way for me to know for sure. Knowing this, I quickly dismissed the idea, repeating to myself what I already knew...that I had lost my soulmates the day my father had taken their words from me. Ever since then, I had to keep reminding myself that even if they were alive, they did not deserve to have me thrust on them - someone like me did not deserve soulmates. 

I pulled my pipe out from my bag and sat there blowing out rings of smoke as the fire died down, trying not to drown in my thoughts.

********************************************

I woke the hobbits up as soon as the sun had started to rise in the sky as Strider went to go try and find us a horse; most of the horses in town had been scared off in the night by the Nazgul. In the end, he managed to find a half-starved pony from a shifty looking man that the hobbit known as Sam decided to name Bill. 

While the hobbits gorged themselves on breakfast, Strider and I loaded up Bill with as much of our stuff as we had the heart to give him. The poor pony looked like he was on the brink of death. I stroked his long nose and whispered words of comfort into his ear. He swished his tail and nudged my hand in thanks. 

We set off on the road as soon as the hobbits had finished their meal, not wanting to wait any longer. A few miles down the road, Strider motioned to us and we followed him to a side path that lead into the wilderness. 

As a ranger who knew the surrounding lands better than I did, I let Strider lead the way, while I trailed after the four hobbits, covering up our trail in case anyone was following us. 

By mid-morning, the sun was shining down on us and I watched with curiosity as the hobbits stopped and started to unpack their things.

"Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall," I heard Strider say when he looked back and noticed he was no longer being followed.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked in shock.

"You've already had it!" Exclaimed Strider.

"We've had one, yes...what about second breakfast?" I couldn't help but laugh at the look on Strider's face. He glanced over at me and smiled before turning around and walking further down the path.

"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." I heard Merry say to his friend. I laughed. 

"What about Elevensies, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, dinner, supper...he knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin cried out.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry responded. Poor Pippin, he looked like his world had just ended. I dug around in my pack until I found what I was looking for. I tossed the first apple to Merry, who managed to catch it, but Pippin's apple hit him square in the forehead, causing me to laugh harder than I had in a very long time.

As we continued to walk, I heard overheard Sam talking to Frodo.

"How do we know this Strider and Lyraelle are friends of Gandalf?"

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo responded. I frowned at that. In a way he was right not to trust me. Few did. 

I could tell from the slump of his shoulders, that Strider had heard them talking as well and I felt bad for him. But hopefully the hobbits would soon change their minds about him. I couldn't ask them to trust me when I didn't even trust myself half the time...


	4. Weathertop

Lyraelle's POV

It was approaching late afternoon when I finally managed to convince Strider to let the hobbits stop for a brief break. I watched as they flopped down on the ground, feeling sorry for them. Strider and I were used to lengthy periods of walking in the wilderness, but I'd bet my share of dragon treasure that these hobbits were used to brisk mid-day walks at best. 

We ate a quick meal and set off again and didn't stop till nightfall. I helped set up camp and demanded that Strider go to sleep while I stayed up with my sword on my lap. 

********************************************

It was about a fortnight and a half later when I finally caught sight of our destination. Weathertop. I sighed in relief as the ground beneath my feet began to feel more solid. We had just spent the last few days trudging through the marshlands and were all covered in mud. 

It was nice to enjoy silence as I kept watch that night. The Neekerbreekers that made their home in the marshland were anything but quiet! I noticed Strider watching me carefully as I perched on a nearby rock. He kept trying to take over the watch each night and while I appreciated the gesture, there was no point. My link with my father made it impossible for me to rest. My body just didn't need it. Though I still hadn't figured out a way to tell Strider this...or who I really was - he would find out sooner or later, but I wanted to enjoy the time remaining that I had while it lasted. It had been unbelievably nice to pretend for just a little while that I was simply a barmaid at the local tavern; or just a friend of Gandalf's sent to help these men on their journey; not the daughter of a vile and malicious monster! 

********************************************

We reached Weathertop the next day just as the sun was setting. We searched the area and when we reached the top and I gasped in shock. The place was completely scorched. I caught something out of the corner of my eye and reached down to pick up the pristine rock; which had somehow managed to stay untouched by flame. It was a message from Gandalf, who must have reached Weathertop before us. I felt a sense of fear wash over me as I realized he must have been attacked by the Nazgul. I hoped he was alright!

We set the hobbits up in a small cave that we found tucked away in the side of the hill. Strider then handed them his smaller knives for protection before the two of us set off to go look around and make sure the surrounding area was safe. 

Barely an hour had passed before I saw a bright orange flame off in the direction of the hobbits. What are those fools up to now! I thought as Strider and I ran back towards them. The foolish hobbits were going to give away our location! 

Sure enough, Strider and I had barely started on the climb back to the top of Weathertop when a shrill scream pierced the night. Strider stooped down and grabbed a branch and hurriedly worked on making a fire to light his branch - I, on the other hand continued to run to the top of Weathertop, where I could just make out the hobbits huddled with their backs against one another.

All around them, I could see the Nazgul creeping slowly up to the hill and towards the hobbits. I sped up, thanking the Valar for gracing me with the gift of speed and managed to reached Frodo and the others just as the Nazgul started to approach them. I was just about to jump in and distract the Nazgul, when a glint of gold caught my attention.

"No, Frodo!" I cried out...but it was too late...the One was out...and on Frodo's finger. I immediately felt myself get drawn alongside Frodo into the Spirit Realm.

I fought against the blinding pain in my head as I struggled to get to Frodo in time. But every step seemed to bring me further away from my destination. I gritted my teeth, knowing it was all just mind games. But battling my father was almost impossible; as several dead foes would attest to. 

I watched in horror as the Witch King of Angmar's spirit floated over to Frodo and raised his blade. I tried again and again to break through my father's control over me as I was forced to stand by as the Witch King stabbed his sword into Frodo's shoulder. The poor hobbit screamed in agony. He then shouted words that I couldn't hear but they must have had power behind them as I felt my father's hold over me weaken and Frodo was able to pull the ring off his finger. 

The Witch King made to strike Frodo again. Now that I had control of my body again, I ran forward and shoved him out of the way, wincing as I felt the King's blade slice across my back. I cursed as I spun around and blocked his next blow...and the next...and the next. 

We continued to fight but I could feel the poison from the wound spreading through my veins, sapping me of my strength and power. My vision became blurry but I could just make out Strider running in with his blazing branch and sending the Wraiths fleeing down the hill. I laughed when I saw that one of them had actually caught on fire!

Strider looked at me with raised brows, asking if I was alright. I was more worried about Frodo though, so I just brushed it off and went to go check on the hobbit. He wasn't looking good.

"Help him Strider, please help him lady Elle!" Despite the circumstances, I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly at Sam's compromised title for me. He refused to call me by my name no matter how many times I told him it was perfectly alright.

"He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade," Strider explained to the hobbits as I bent over Frodo. I closed my eyes, wishing more than anything that I was able to heal wounds caused by Morgul Blades but it was beyond my power. Ugh, if I can't get to Elrond or Gandalf in time...in case you don't know, dying sucks...it really really sucks...I should know...

"Do something!" Sam pleaded but I shook my head.

"This is beyond our skill to heal little Master of Gardens," I said gently, hoping to make him smile. It worked and I gave myself a silent pat on the back. I liked to think that happiness could be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembered to smile.

"He needs Elvish medicine," I told Strider, hoping he didn't hear my mumbled words that so did I. 

I think he might have, since he looked at me worriedly but since I was facing him, he wasn't able to see anything wrong with me. Good, I didn't need him worrying about me when Frodo's life was on the line. Me? Dying was a pretty normal occurrence for me - but one that I didn't want Frodo to have to experience.

"We are six days from Rivendell, he'll never make it!" Sam cried out. I patted him on the back. 

"Stay positive Samwise Gamgee, hope is not lost yet!" 

Strider picked up Frodo while Merry, Pippin, and I ran to get our things from the cave before we set off towards Rivendell as fast as we could; Frodo strapped to Bill's back. 

Since the hobbits could only carry so much, I helped lighten the load, doing my best to ignore the stabs of pain that laced my back with each step as the pack jostled back and forth. 

********************************************

My vision was spotty, my limbs tired, and my back on fire by the time we finally reached the spot where Gandalf and I had rescued thirteen dwarves from the clutches of three trolls who had been too stupid to realize the sun was rising. 

I could barely concentrate on anything as I sat on a rock and did my best to not pass out. Through the haze of pain, I did manage to take note when we were joined by Arwen, Elrond's daughter. She had come searching for us and thank Eru she had, since Frodo was quickly fading and would soon fall into shadow and become a Wraith himself. I breathed a sigh of relief as she galloped off with him on her horse, Asfaloth. 

I waited till the others had gotten up and gathered our things; feeling sick to my stomach. I could feel death drawing ever closer. I tried to shake it off and made to join the others, but no sooner had I stood up, then I fell back down, the world fading to black. 

Strider's POV

I sighed in relief as I watched Arwen race off with Frodo on her horse, knowing that she would make sure he got to Rivendell in time to be saved. I turned back around and helped the hobbits gather up our things and make ready to set off ourselves, but noticed that Lyraelle was still sitting. I looked at her closer and my worry increased. She had been dragging behind for the last several days but hadn't said a word every time I asked her if she was alright.

As I looked at her now and knew I had made a horrible mistake in ignoring my instincts. Her skin had lost all color and her beautiful eyes were barely open. Upon further scrutiny, I noticed that she was trembling all over...and then she stood up...and fell. My heart stopped. 

I raced over to her and caught her just before she hit the ground. The back of her cloak was completely soaked in blood. Why didn't she say anything! 

Before I could get too caught up in my sorrow, I scooped her up and started racing down the path; trying not to focus on anything but the pounding of my steps along the trail, not daring to look down at the girl in my arms - too scared of what I might find.

We finally made it to Rivendell and were immediately ushered past the gates. I rushed to the house of healing and handed Lyraelle over to the Elves there, still trying to think of anything but her. I couldn't lose her yet! Not so soon! She hadn't even met Legolas yet! What would he say if I told him I had not only found our third, but then lost her not long after! He would never forgive me!

I paced back and forth in my room, and eventually threw myself on the bed and fell into a restless sleep filled with images of Lyraelle lying dead on the floor taunting me all night.

********************************************

In-Line Comments

\- I need a good nickname for Legolas! He's gonna make an appearance soon andy mind is drawing a blank so suggestions are definitely welcome!  
\- Anyone catch my modified HP quote? hehe  
\- Let me know what you thought of this chapter! And any nicknames you can think of for Lyraelle, Aragorn, and Legolas! Need cute pet names/normal nicknames for all three!


	5. The House of Elrond

Gandalf's POV (Yes, I did)

When I reached Rivendell, I raced up the stairs and down the corridors to find Elrond. I needed to make sure Lyraelle, Strider, and the Hobbits had made it here safe. 

I found him in the Houses of Healing...that wasn't a good sign.

"Elrond! Did they make it here? Is everyone safe?" 

"Relax, old friend, Frodo suffered an injury from a Morgul Blade, but he is healing quickly and resting at the current time..." My brows furrowed with worry as he paused.

"Lyraelle, what about her? I ran into a few of the Nazgul a fortnight or so ago, I hoped to draw them away from their party but how does she fare? If Frodo was injured, than she must have fought with them!"

Elrond nodded his head, confirming that Lyraelle had indeed fought with the Wraiths.

"She battled honorably, but the Witch King managed to strike her and wound her. She passed into the shadow realm but as always, she was brought back to the light. Have no fear, dear friend. While her father lives, we both know she does not stay dead for long."

This was both comforting and the exact opposite. I rushed into her room and sat by her bed. The half-elf laying pale as death in the bed before me looked so much like her mother; it was scary at times. Thankfully she hadn't inherited much from her father, other than his powers and the whole, not dying thing. But otherwise, she was identical to her mother in her kind and caring personality.

I looked over, to see that Aragorn was sitting by Lyraelle's side, her hand in his. What is going on there? I made a mental note to inquire into that situation further at a later date in time.

********************************************

Strider's POV

I held my soulmate's hand in mine as I waited for her to wake up. I had stayed up all night helping Elrond close the wound that marred her back - which was when I had discovered the horrible truth to why my soulmate didn't seem to notice our bond.

The Nazgul's wound was not the only one that covered my soulmate's beautiful skin...All over her back were scars. And right where her soulmate words should have been, were the two deepest scars. My heart broke at the sight. Someone had stollen mine and Legolas's words from her - it was likely that she had never been able to ever read them...which was likely the reason she had seemed so oblivious - it was because she was...

I looked up as the door opened and Gandalf rushed in and sat down on the other side of Lyraelle's bed. What is the nature of their friendship? I made a mental note to inquire into that further at a later point in time.

********************************************

Lyraelle's POV

I woke up with a groan, barely noticing that my hand was being held by someone else as my eyes landed on Gandalf.

"Where the blazes have you been, Old Man!" I exclaimed, struggling underneath my blankets and pillows to sit up straighter - wincing as I brushed my back a little too hard.

"I was unfortunately detained for a little while, but all that matters is that everyone made it safe and sound."

"How is Frodo?" I asked, worried about my charge. 

"He is healing in the room next door." I looked over as Strider answered the question. Why was he holding my hand? It was sweet, but not something that I was used to. I gently pried my limb free as I looked back and forth between the two. From the worried look on Gandalf's face, I must not have been able to get to Rivendell in time to prevent myself from dying again, but I wasn't too worried about that, considering I was already awake and ready to get back on my feet. I just hope Strider hadn't been there to see me die. Apparently it wasn't a pretty sight - it certainly wasn't painless either!

I tried to get out of bed, but the two men immediately jumped up and started making a huge fuss about me needing more rest; so I huffed irritably, and sank back down into the sheets.

It wasn't until a few more days had passed that either of them would let me leave the room. At which point, I was bursting with pent up energy that was longing to be released.

To help let off some steam, I headed down to the training grounds and offered to spar with some of the elves there. Elladan and Elrohir; sons of Elrond, took up the challenge enthusiastically and we were laughing all together when we were rudely interrupted.

"Is that a woman? In the training grounds? I don't know how you Elves do things, but in Gondor, such a thing would never be allowed!" I looked over at the man who said this as Elladan and Elrohir glared at him.

"Lady Lyraelle is welcome in our training grounds and wherever else that pleases her!" Elrohir said, sizing the man up. I waved at him to stand down before turning around to address the idiot myself.

"Don't bother trying to talk sense into this brutish Gondorian, Elrohir," I said, watching as the burly man's eyes widened as he looked upon my face. I had left my cloak and hood with the Elven maids so that they could be cleaned. "Perhaps he thinks I would be easily slain in battle - how wrong he would be -" I started to say. But then I caught sight of a party of elves I had never seen before also entering the training grounds. One of them walked over to me.

He had long blonde hair that had thin braids on each side of his ear. 

"My lady, you must be Lyraelle, it is nice to finally meet you, you are indeed a vision of beauty."

I blushed at his words. Why was I suddenly acting in such a manner?! It's not like I had never been complimented before!

"Have we met before? How do you know me? You look familiar, but I do not recall ever having met you!" 

The elf looked at me with such wonder-filled eyes that it made me slightly uncomfortable. 

"No, you are right, my lady, we have never met.  My name is Legolas Thranduilion - I was just catching up with Strider. He mentioned you briefly....he said you had traveled with him and the hobbits? - he also mentioned you had been injured along the way? Are you alright?" I rolled my eyes.

"What is with you two and the whole 'my lady' business! My name is Lyraelle. Learn it, love it, use it! And thank you for your concern, but I am all better now."

"I am glad to hear that, Lyraelle. I will see you at the dinner tonight." I blinked, still caught up by the sound of my name on his tongue.

********************************************

Arwen managed to squeeze me into a dress for dinner that night and I squirmed in my chair as she braided my hair for me. I didn't like all this lady stuff. It was nice on the rare occasion, but mostly I thought it just took up a lot of time.

I felt several eyes on me as I walked into the dining room that evening. Two sets in particular standing out to me. Strider and Legolas; who were sitting next to each other, both stood up the instant I strode into the room - ushering me into the empty seat between them.

I took the proffered seat nervously, not sure why they wanted to sit with me so badly. 

"Um, hey you two. How's it going?" I asked, lamely. I was miserable at smalltalk!

Before either of them could respond to my pathetic attempt at conversation, Elrond entered and everyone stood up as he welcomed us before gesturing for everyone to sit back down as the food was brought in. 

I sat awkwardly between Strider and Legolas, eating my food in silence. It wasn't until I heard a loud booming laugh drift down the table that I looked up in recognition. I hurriedly stood up, excusing myself as politely as I could, then headed off towards the section where the dwarves were sitting; oblivious to the shocked looks I was getting from Legolas and Strider.

"Gloin! What mischief brings you to this corner of the world! I never thought to see you amidst the company of so many elves!"

"Elle! It brings me such joy to look upon you once more! I was hoping I would see you here. It lifts an old dwarf's spirit to see you doing well. My heart weeps at the sight of such beauty - you shine as bright as ever, lass!"

A laugh burst forth before I could stop it and out of the corner of my eye, I could see Strider and Legolas staring at me as my giggle rang out across the hall, but it was rare for me to feel so lighthearted and I didn't want to let my shyness ruin my good mood, so I chose to ignore them and turned to focus on the dwarf in front of me.

"Ever the silver-tongued sweet talker, I see!" I giggled and tried to hide the blush that was creeping on my face as I looked at my old friend.

"I can't help it, lass! You bring it out in me!" Gloin said. He then introduced me to his son, Gimli, before I headed back to my seat, still smiling as I remembered our time together with Thorin and Co.

"You seemed to be enjoying yourself!" Strider commented as I sat back down.

I nodded, smiling at him and Legolas. 

"It has been many years since I last saw Gloin. It was nice to catch up with him and meet his son. He always manages to make me laugh!" I told them with a chuckle.

"Well it is nice to see you in such good spirits!" Legolas commented as he took a bite of his food. They asked how I knew Gloin and I told them all about our adventure with Smaug, noting the look of surprise on their faces. I laughed at the expression on Legolas's face when I mentioned our brief stay in the cells of Mirkwood and how we had managed to escape hiding in barrels of wine.

After I had finished my story, Legolas regaled me with tales of his childhood and the wonders that Mirkwood had to offer; clearly not wanting me to be jaded after my past encounter. I looked over at Strider, who had been relatively quiet throughout the meal. I wanted to learn more about him, but he seemed more closed off then Legolas and I decided not to press the matter. As someone who valued privacy, I knew that he would tell me when he was ready. I was surprised to find myself laughing and smiling more than I ever had as the night progressed.

I even let myself get talked into letting Legolas drag me onto the dance floor for a few songs after the dinner had ended and we had transitioned outside as the elven minstrels began to play. I giggled as Legolas swung me around, letting him lead the way since I had only danced on a few occasions. I then sat next to Strider as we listened to my old friend Bilbo; who I had been shocked to discover was staying here, enchant us with a poem of his own creation. 

"Well I'm exhausted from all of this merrymaking, so I think I'll head up to bed and get some rest before the big council meeting tomorrow," I told Strider and Legolas, leaning over to kiss them each on the cheek - missing the gleam in their eyes as I did so.

I headed back to my room, but as I did not need sleep, decided to curl up with a book by the fireplace; feeling a strange sense of warmth that had nothing to do with the flames that crackled in the hearth. 

********************************************

AN - Let me know what you thought of this latest chapter!


	6. The Council of Elrond

Lyrielle's POV

I dressed in my cloak and hood the next morning as I got ready for the Council meeting. I would be the only female present and I knew that if any of the men present were similar to that idiot Gondorian, than they might not like it if they knew that I was sitting amongst them; so I hid within the folds of my travel worn cloak and headed off towards the outdoor balcony where Elrond had decided to hold the meeting.

I glanced around before settling down in the chair next to Gandalf; Strider and Legolas sitting on my other side. I kept my face and ears well hidden as I sat quietly; listening as Elrond and Gandalf explained the long history of the One Ring. I sat up straighter as Bilbo described finding the ring during his adventure with Gollum and their game of riddles. He hadn't admitted it at the time and I had thought I was going insane when I had sensed my father's presence during our fight with Smaug. 

And then it was Frodo's turn...my eyes widened in fear as Gandalf prompted him to stand up and place the ring on the podium in the middle of the group. I winced as I struggled to ignore the dark whispers of my father that immediately filled my mind with temptation. My head throbbed as I squirmed in my seat; keeping my eyes shut tight. 

I sensed Gandalf, Strider, and Legolas glancing at me with worry as the idiot Gondorian from yesterday stood up abruptly and started spouting about some dream of his that spoke of doom. I scoffed at this but kept my eyes shut as Strider tried to set the man straight about his ridiculous notion that it would be a good idea to use my father's ring to help in the war against him. How stupid! The ring could only be wielded by father - and me, being of his bloodline, not that I ever wanted anything to do with it! It was hard enough to resist my father's hold on me without adding the ring into the mix! 

I finally opened my eyes in surprise as Legolas leaped to his feet to defend his friend; revealing the fact that Strider was not just any ranger like I had thought...He was Aragorn, son of Arathorn - the rightful king of Gondor...

Strider; or Aragorn, motioned for Legolas to sit down as he stared at me apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders at him, letting him know we were ok. It was definitely a shock, but I couldn't really hold his deception against him, considering the fact that I was keeping an even larger secret from him and everyone else here but Gandalf and Elrond - the only two in existence who knew the truth about who I was.

I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood when Gimli jumped up and tried to strike the One with his axe; shattering the axehead into pieces as I groaned against the new flash of pain.

There was then a huge argument that broke out between the men of Gondor, the elves, and the dwarves over who should travel to Mordor and take the ring to be destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom. I hesitated at this point, feeling a sense of obligation to do it myself, but fearing too much the consequences of carrying the ring. Before I could say anything though, Frodo stood up and offered to do it himself. What a brave hobbit - just like Bilbo.

Of course, no one heard the poor fellow, too busy arguing amongst themselves. I nudged Gandalf and pointed to Frodo. I didn't expect him, however, to do what he did next. 

Pain laced throughout my body as Gandalf drew himself to his full height and started reciting the inscription on the One Ring in black speech. The words grated harshly against my ears and stars danced before my vision as I struggled to keep still in my chair; not wanting Legolas or Aragorn to notice how much pain I was currently in. 

I sighed heavily as Gandalf finally sat back down; patting my shoulder gently to apologize for the pain he had caused. I gritted my teeth but nodded to him as Elrond addressed the council. 

I watched as the crazy old wizard, then Aragorn, and then Legolas; followed quickly by Gimli, and then the Gondorian pledged themselves to help Frodo on his journey. I then stood up and made my own vow to protect Frodo with my life; just as Sam emerged from the bushes. I chuckled under my breath as I saw Elrond's look of incredulity as Sam was joined by Merry and Pippin. I would have thought that he had noticed them listening in on the council - I certainly had.

I headed back to my room to pack my meager possessions and help prepare for our journey, pleased to note that Boromir, as I learned he was called, had been smart enough not to comment on the fact that there was a lady in the company. I was hoping that we would be able to start over, but he seemed quite stubborn in his beliefs about the meekness of women. 

********************************************

Two months passed before the scouts started reporting back to Elrond with their discoveries. 

I spent my days pouring over maps with Gandalf as we planned out what route we should take to get to Mordor. The rest of my time was used sparring with Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan, and Elrohir in the training grounds. I noticed Boromir watching on several occasions from the sidelines - but made a point to ignore him.

That is, until one evening when he finally strode up to me and practically demanded that I prove myself to him. I rolled my eyes at this; had he not learned anything from observing me with the others? Oh, well, if the fool hadn't learned his lesson yet, then it was my extreme pleasure to ensure that he finally had it drilled into him not to question my skills!

I grinned wickedly as I tossed my sword to Elrohir; who caught it with a huge smile on his face, before motioning to Boromir. He glanced in surprise at the sword that was now being held by Elrohir and back to me; standing "defenseless" before him. 

I tilted my head at him with a smirk as he finally charged at me. I stepped to the side at the last minute and he went flying past me. Aragorn and Legolas cheered me on as Boromir continued to try and strike me. I dodged every single one of his attempts, never lifting a hand to block. It was only after Boromir was snarling and practically spitting with frustration and rage that I finally raised a hand - using it to send him soaring head over heels onto his rear with a loud, satisfying thud. 

"I am not going to repeat myself again, Boromir. Do not underestimate me. Continue to do so and you will suffer greatly." I glared down at the man as he slowly picked himself up off the ground in defeat. Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, and Legolas applauded me as Boromir walked away; his shoulders slumped in shame.

I turned around, about to ask for my sword back, only to find myself being lifted into the air. I squealed loudly as I stared down at my friends. 

"That was amazing!" shouted Aragorn.

"You are truly wondrous to behold," exclaimed Legolas.

"You certainly showed that fool!" declared Elladan.

"Did you see the look on his face when you gave me your sword!" laughed Elrohir. I giggled as the four of them twisted me around in triumphant circles on their shoulders.

"Let me down, you rascals!" I could barely breath from laughter as they ignored me and continued to swing me around in their arms no matter how many times I whacked them. 

********************************************

"Mordor, Gandalf. Is it left or right?" I smiled at Frodo's uncertainty as Gandalf tapped him discreetly on the correct shoulder. Another week had gone by since I had handed Boromir his ass on a platter and we were finally heading off. Elrond had provided us with provisions and a wonderful send-off feast before wishing us luck on our journey. 

Frodo was up front for the first few miles, followed closely by Gandalf and myself. As the next few days flew by, though, he settled to the back of the line with the rest of the hobbits, while Legolas and I scouted ahead of everyone, using our elven sight to make sure our path was clear.

********************************************

In-Line Comments

\- Another chapter done! Let me know if you have any suggestions on how I should reveal the whole soulmate idea and the whole fact that Sauron is her father. I'm thinking that part could either be during an attack before Moria and or when she protects Frodo from the cave troll. If anyone has a preference let me know! Was thinking maybe the Witch King; alone or with one or two of his buddies, could confront the company before they head up into the mountains and she could send em off etc. She could either do it without anyone knowing about it; or them showing up at the end and asking her how she pulled it off?


	7. The Journey Begins/Uninvited Guests

Lyraelle's POV

The sun had risen high in the sky by the time we had reached our first rest point of the day's march towards Eregion.

I watched from my perch on a rock as Boromir stood before Merry and Pippin and began to train them in the art of sword fighting. I scoffed as I watched them with raised brows, noting the several ways in which Boromir was leaving himself open to attack. I didn't want to start squabbling with him so early in the trip, however, so I kept my mouth shut.

I glanced over to where Legolas and Aragorn sat huddled together. They looked to be having a very heated conversation but even with my half elven ears, they were too far away from me to overhear what was being said. I shrugged to myself; assuming it was just a lover's spat. During my time spent in Rivendell, it had become quite clear to me that the two of them were soulmates. I grimaced. I was happy for the two of them, really I was, but seeing them together only served to remind me of what I had lost - what my father had taken away from me.

I continued to sit in silence as I finished off my bread and cheese; trying my best to ignore the nagging sense of dread that was stealing over me. 

Though the weather was warm, I winced and shuddered as I felt an icy feeling spread throughout my body. I stood up, doing my best not to draw attention to myself as I walked off away from the group; hoping to deal with this new turn of events before the other fellowship members realized that we had uninvited guests. I failed to notice, however, that three pairs of eyes had managed to spot me leaving; I was too focused on the matter at hand.

There was a Wraith nearby. I could always sense their presence. It was both a blessing and a curse, depending on how you chose to view the issue. I hissed under my breath when I finally spotted him, shrouded in black and standing tall in the center of the clearing. I froze. It wasn't just any Wraith. It was the Witch King of Angmar...again...not good. I had been expecting my father to send one of the lesser Wraiths. He rarely sent his faithful Black Captain out for anything - the incident at Amon Sul being an exception.

I hissed under my breath as I glared at him.

"What are you doing here! Leave at once!" I demanded, doing my best to sound confident and commanding. I wasn't fooling anyone though.

"I am here to pass on a message from your father, Princess. He is not pleased with you." The Witch King stepped forward slowly. I fought hard to resist the urge to stumble back and held my ground.

"So? What else is new? Was that the message then? If so, it has been received and you can go about your business." I couldn't help but flinch as the Witch King strode up to me and slid a long cold metal-clad wisp of a hand down the length of my cheek.

"Let me rephrase that - it wasn't so much a message that he wanted me to relay, but more of a reminder of the consequences of making him angry. And though you and I both know I prefer it best when we are left alone together, I admit that I find myself looking forward to the three of us having some fun." I blinked, my ears twitching as I struggled to comprehend his black speech. Not the language of course - I had been listening to the Black Speech for as far back as I could remember; I just wasn't sure of the meaning behind what he was saying...

He leaned forward and this time I couldn't help but step back. I realized my mistake after it was too late.

My eyes widened as my back collided with something solid. I didn't need to turn around to recognize the evil that I sensed now stood behind me.

"Shade!" I growled. 

"Princess! Did I not tell you I would be seeing you again soon?" I trembled as he quickly spun me around to face him. 

"What is the meaning of this!" I hissed. Trying to sound brave despite the panic that filled me. I knew my father would have been expecting me to have reported back to him by now about what the elves' plans were - and seeing as how I hadn't...I could only imagine how angry he was with me. He was not known for being patient and it never ended well for me when my father was particularly upset with me - though that seemed to be all the time...

My focus was drawn from my thoughts and back to Shade as he leaned in to kiss my neck; and that was my next mistake. I had forgotten about the Witch King...

I opened my mouth in a silent scream of pain as I felt my back split open with the first lash of the Witch King's whip. Shade's mouth quickly darted from my neck to cover my mouth, swallowing my silent cries of pain as I sank to the ground.

Over and over again the whitish blue whip sang through the air, landing upon my back with a loud crack each time it made contact with my skin. It was pure agony. I squeezed my eyes shut; not wanting to see the gleam in Shade's eyes as I squirmed in his grip - his lips still locked onto mine. 

I knew what they wanted...it was what they always wanted...to hear my screams of pain. But I never let them have that satisfaction. I clamped my eyes shut even tighter as my body tensed with each devastating blow of the now bloody whip. In case you were wondering, a spirit whip is much worse than a normal rawhide one.

Instead of armor or any other type of clothing helping to dull the pain, the Witch King's whip was able to pass right through anything that was not flesh. Meaning that while I was still cloaked in my traveler's garb, each slash penetrated deep into my skin.

I couldn't help but moan slightly as I slipped through Shade's loosened grip and landed face-first in such a way that I was staring straight at his groin. I dug my nails into the dirt as the whip landed once more, trying to lift myself up in order to get as far away from Shade as possible. He didn't even try to stop me. Instead he just smirked and laughed maniacally as he watched me struggle again and again to get up. After several failed attempts, I got sick of the way his face twisted in pleasure each time I fell face down onto his lap and I finally gave up, my arms falling limp around me as I settled for simply turning my head away from the middle of his lap to rest it on the side of his right thigh; my eyes barely open as my limp arms tensed once more as the whip came down again.

I struggled to stay conscious; blinking rapidly as the sound of the Witch King and Shade's laughter filled the clearing. 

I opened my eyes wider and blinked away the black haze that the pain had brought to my vision. I managed to lift my head slightly; noting that the Witch King had finally paused in his ministrations. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell that he was bending down towards me - but I had caught sight of two worry-filled pairs of eyes hiding in a clump of bushes that made my heart race. Their expressions wide with recognition and surprise. If it hadn't been for the tremendous amount of pain and the barely conscious state that I was currently in, I would have probably freaked out over how I was going to explain this, but my thoughts were interrupted as fire erupted down my back as I felt Shade flip me so that my back was pressed against him. I split my lip as I bit down hard against the scream that threatened to spill out as the freshly opened cuts that now covered the length of my back bore the brunt of my weight now. 

I cursed loudly at the two men in Black Speech as Shade propped me up against his chest.

"Your father expects you to report back to him now every few days, Princess. And if you don't, well...we will be back to give you another sweet reminder," Shade said as the Witch King leaned in until he was barely an inch away from me.

"Before we wrap this up, Princess, I want what I came here for." I glared at the Witch King as he pulled his helmet off and pressed his spirit lips to mine. I shuddered as the contact caused ice to spread throughout my veins. It was not a pleasant experience - one that I had the unfortunate luck to have experienced before on several occasions; but it did offer a slight reprieve from the flames that still licked my back. 

It was a lose-lose situation. Every time I tried to lean back away from the Black Captain's lips, it caused me to press further into Shade; which then ignited the pain in my back - causing me to arch myself away from Shade and back towards the Wraith...

"Ok that's quite long enough, my turn now!" I heard Shade say as he wrenched my face away from the Witch King's and onto his. I kept my mouth shut as tight as possible as I fought to tear my face away from Shade's. 

"C'mon, Princess! Open up!" He moaned, pulling away for a brief moment. 

"The hell I will!" I declared stoically as I twisted my head to the side and continued to try and break free. But it was useless, I was too weak from the pain and blood loss.

"Here, let me help," the Witch King hissed.

I gasped as he quickly snaked his hands around my throat and nose to cut off my air supply. 

Now, I may be able to hold my breath longer then the average elf/human, but that didn't mean I wouldn't need air eventually. I renewed my attempts to pry his spirit fingers off of me too no avail. Eventually I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I coughed, spluttered, and gasped for air; wincing in shame as Shade immediately swooped down to claim his prize - enjoying his victory by slithering his tongue into my mouth. My cheeks burned red with shame as I caught sight of a third pair of eyes watching on in disgust from their hiding place.

Before I could start feeling too ashamed, though, I was distracted from my thoughts as I felt the ghostly fingers around my neck and the hands on my waist readjust me so that I was once more propped up against Shade's chest. 

"Now don't close your eyes, Princess. We wouldn't want you to miss seeing this," Shade laughed out. 

Before I could even open my mouth to ask what he was talking about, I found myself watching in horror as both men pulled out silver daggers and began plunging them in and out of my stomach and chest. I was unable to stop staring as each knife was thrust in and then yanked out of my body more times then I bothered to count; the sun reflecting off of the silver steel with a morbid glint of light.

My vision swam as my consciousness slipped away. I was vaguely aware of the fact that the Witch King's hands were now caressing my heaving chest as I struggled to breath around the blood that was filling my throat. The last thing I remember was Shade's mouth claiming mine once more as he stole my dying breath.

********************************************

Aragorn's POV

I sighed with worry as the company finally settled in for a quick lunch. 

I had watched this morning as Legolas had paced back and forth in our room while I packed; arguing over whether or not we should tell Lyraelle that she was our soulmate. Eventually, we had reached a stalemate and we had to head off to join the company.

Now, as the two of us sat eating our bread and cheese - laughing occasionally at the hobbit's antics as Boromir began to train them to fight, we continued our argument from earlier.

"Farn! Mín treneri- hen ir mín tas na- nia! (Enough! We tell her when our task is over)" I finally said irritably. A large part of me wanted to embrace our new soulmate just as Legolas desired, but I also knew that either one of us; or both, could die on this journey and it would be more merciful to let her think of us as strictly traveling companions and not burden our little soulmate with such a loss if we didn't make it. She had survived this long without knowing who her mates were, it wouldn't hurt to wait a little longer...right? 

I glanced up as I noticed Lyraelle getting up and leaving the group. I thought no more of it as Legolas continued to press me on the issue once more. However, several minutes went by and still she had not returned. I stood up worriedly and marched off to go find her; Legolas tailing behind me. 

Though we had not known her for long or very well yet, I had a feeling that this girl of ours attracted trouble as easily as the dwarves grew their beards. I looked at Legolas as he hastily motioned for me to join him.

"Na- he eithel? (Is she well)" I asked as I joined him behind a clump of bushes. 

He didn't bother to respond and as I stared at the sight before me, I didn't need him to. Standing in the clearing before us was the Witch King of Angmar and some other man I did not recognize, though something about him seemed familiar. They were torturing an elven maiden between the two of them, one that I also did not recognize as her face was hidden behind a curtain of hair as she lay sprawled over the stranger’s lap.

I grimaced as we hid and watched the Witch King swing his whip through the air over and over again. The poor elf! Her back was soaked in blood and she was being forced to kiss the man in front of her despite her clear disgust.

I moved my hand to the hilt of my sword, making to draw it; but Legolas's hand on top of mine stopped me. I looked at him furiously. Surely he did not mean for us to just stand by and watch! Even if it weren't for the fact that someone was being tortured, the Witch King and his friend posed a threat to the fellowship.

"Mín gar- na dár hain! (We have to stop them!)" I hissed angrily. 

"We can't. By the time we closed the distance they could kill her - and they are blocking any shot I might have with my bow." Legolas said, his voice low and filled with shame. "Besides, it does not seem like they know our company is here and as you keep pointing out, our task comes before all else right now and we cannot risk them finding out that Frodo and the Ring are nearby!" Legolas continued. I nodded, hating the fact that he was right.

We were both finding it extremely difficult to continue to watch the scene before our eyes. It was unbearable. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't tear my eyes away. I clenched my hands into fists, noticing out of the corner of my eyes, that Legolas too, was trembling with rage.

"C'mon, we really need to find Lyraelle! We definitely do not want her getting mixed up in any of this!" I said quietly.

Legolas nodded slowly and together we made to step backwards and turn away. But before we could, the elf; who had been struggling to get up from the ground as the man before her laughed sadistically as she continued to fall into his lap each time the Witch King's whip struck her, finally slumped down, turning her head in our direction.

I bit back my cry of horror as I stared at her. She was no random elf! It was Lyraelle! What! Why? How? Question after question raced through my head as I stepped forward, about to ignore our decision to not get involved. Screw the mission, that was our soulmate getting tortured! 

I fought against Legolas's grip around me as I tried to draw my sword and dash forward. But Legolas, despite looking almost like a twig, was very strong and held me back against my will. Though from the watery rage filled look in his eyes, it was killing him just as much as it was me.

What happened next broke my heart. Tears streamed down my face as I watched the two men plunge their daggers into Lyraelle's already weakened body over and over and over again. I will never forget the look on her face as they forced her to watch them do it. It was a nightmare. How could the valar let this happen! We had only just found her and she was already being taken from us!

The minute the Witch King and his companion had disappeared, Legolas and I raced forward. I cried out as I fell to my knees, cradling her body in my arms as I stared down at Lyraelle's lifeless body. I glanced up at Legolas, and then behind him, as I saw Boromir race into the clearing. He must have been watching just as we had. 

"I'll go get Gandalf and the others!" He exclaimed, dashing off the way he came. I just shrugged. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. It was a terrible thing to lose a soulmate before their time. It rarely happened, but when it did, the grief normally drove their partner mad...I tried to focus on the fact that I still had Legolas, but ever since I had met our third, it didn't seem right anymore as just the two of us...

"What happened!" Gandalf and the others had arrived. I turned my face away, burying my tears in Lyraelle's hair as I let Legolas try to explain what we had seen.

"Did you see which way the Wraith and his partner went? Did they see any of you?" 

"What does it matter?" I said hollowly as I shook my head to let the wizard know that we had not been seen. "They vanished into thin air. They got what they wanted! And now our soulmate is dead!" 

I heard a few gasps from the hobbits, Boromir and Gimli, all of whom had not known who Lyraelle was to myself and Legolas. Gandalf, however, we had told before we left, wanting to get his advice on the situation. He had been as helpful as ever, offering up only more of his usual riddles.

"Gather your things, we must leave immediately!" He said, bending down and yanking me to my feet.

"But what about Lyraelle! We can't just leave her here! We have to at least bury her! She deserves that much!" I stated furiously as I looked down at the limp body in my arms.

Gandalf just looked at me with a raised brow, before striding forward and taking Lyraelle from my grasp and walking back to where we had set camp.

I watched silently as everyone began to pack up - watching in confusion as Gandalf pulled out a length of rope and began to secure Lyraelle's body onto Bill the pony's back. I didn't want to leave my soulmate's body here, but I also did not want to be dragging her along with us any further than need be.

Legolas and I walked far behind the others as we continued the day's march; our footsteps slow and down-trodden as we replayed what had just happened again and again in our heads. The rest of the fellowship walked on ahead, giving us our privacy.

********************************************

In-line Comments

\- Ok, I used a online translation website to get the elvish words so don’t hate me if it’s completely wrong!   
\- She’s obviously coming back to life but no one except Gandalf knows that yet  
\- Haven’t decided yet how long I’m going to draw out the fellowship’s mistrust of Lyraelle once they find out the truth so if anyone has any prefernces on whether they should forgive her right away or take a while let me know! I’m thinking certain members will warm up sooner than others  
\- As always, share your thoughts


	8. Secrets Revealed

Lyraelle's POV

I drew in a shuddering breath of air when I finally felt life return to my body. That lead to an intense coughing fit as I became aware of my flesh being knit back together. Returning from the dead to rejoin the living was not a painless process. The fact that someone (I'm guessing Gandalf) had tied me to the back of Bill the pony, was also not helping - as my body bounced up and down with each step he took.

"Get me off of this wretched creature you crazy wizard!" I cried out angrily as I felt half of my cuts and bruises being healed - only to reopen once more whenever Bill moved. I patted Bill on the neck to let him know I didn't actually think he was a wretched creature as Gandalf laughed merrily and came over to untie the ropes he had strung around me.

I pointedly ignored the surprised and shocked faces of the fellowship as Gandalf helped me down from the pony. As soon as my legs hit the ground, though, they collapsed on me. But before I could hit the ground, two pairs of arms had plucked me up and were lifting me into their arms.

"By the Valar, your alive!" I heard Legolas cry out as I stared into Aragorn's eyes. 

"How is this possible?" He asked, staring at me in wonder. I closed my eyes - wishing I wouldn't have to answer that question; but I knew my companions were eventually going to demand answers of me.

I glared at Legolas and Aragorn until they frowned and finally put me back down on the ground and we continued on our way. I quickened my pace to join Gandalf in the front of the company; wanting to see if he had any advice about how I should tell everyone the truth about who I was. As per usual, he had nothing to offer but vague riddles.

We walked on as the sun began to set in the west, continuing until the hobbits couldn't go any further before stopping to set up camp for the night. I helped Gimli gather wood for the fire, feeling Legolas and Aragorn staring at me the entire time. They had been glancing over at me every few minutes since I had woken up. I knew they (and everyone else) just wanted an explanation for how I had managed to survive, but the answer wasn't going to be anywhere near what they could possibly be imagining and I knew that telling them the truth would destroy the trust that I had worked so hard to obtain. They would never look at me the same afterwards - and would most likely refuse to let me stay and help...I wasn't ready for that...I had already gone through it once before with thirteen dwarves and a hobbit.

The fire was burning hot and the food Sam had cooked was sitting comfortably in our bellies when I realized I couldn't push it off any longer. Every single member of the fellowship was staring at me in anticipation. I glared down at my hands as I worriedly began to twist them around in the folds of my cloak.

"Well...I, I suppose you all have questions about what happened back there...um...you see...I - I don't know where to start..." I stammered out. I cringed inwardly, hating how weak and pathetic I was sounding. I had become skilled at adopting various personas over the years in order to keep myself hidden from my enemies, but I prided myself in the knowledge that each persona, while wildly different, remained consistent when it came to confidence and bravery. I liked to think it was because those traits were such an integral part of me that I couldn't hide it no matter how much I tried - but if I was being honest, I think it was just false bravado and an attempt to disguise the reality of what I truly was. An abomination.

"I think we all would like to know how on middle earth you survived being stabbed over and over again!" I didn't dare look up to see who had spoke, easily recognizing the voice as Aragorn's. I heard mumbled agreement from all around me as I continued to keep my eyes trained downwards. With the exception of Gandalf, Bilbo, and thirteen dwarves, I had never let myself get attached to anyone that I met - let alone getting close enough to them to care about their opinion, but once again, I found myself making the same mistake I had made back when I helped Thorin and Co. I let my guard down and had begun to grow attached once more. I gripped my cloak tighter, knowing that I was beyond foolish to let such a thing happen again. I knew from experience that such ties only led to heartbreak and death for those around me. 

I opened and closed my mouth, trying to find the words to answer Aragorn's question in a way that would not freak them out just yet.

"Oh, yeah, that...well, technically I didn't survive, which reminds me - I need to add being stabbed to death to my list; now that I think about it, I don't think it's already on there, how strange, I'd have thought it would be by now..." I glanced up in thought, only to realize that everyone was staring at me with confused expressions on their faces; everyone but Gandalf that is - who already knew of my list.

"Whoops, sorry! Guess I went off on a tangent, I tend to do that a lot...anyways, to try and answer your question, Aragorn, I didn't survive. I died." I paused, not sure how to continue without revealing the worst part.

"But if you died, then by what grace of the valar are you sitting here alive now?" Legolas asked.

"You see...um, well the short answer is that my father messed around with a lot of magic and mixed a lot of blood when I was born and basically I'm linked to him and while he is alive, I can't die. Sometimes I wish I could, but my link to my father just keeps dragging me back." I said, gritting my teeth.

"What I want to know, is how you know black speech and what that Black Rider meant when he said your father is now expecting reports every few days...?" I didn't need to look at him to hear the suspicion in his voice. 

"I grew up hearing it being spoken by those around me...I - I didn't have the greatest childhood. My father, he...he isn't a kind man so I ran away the first chance I got - but - well, he sends his minions and spies out everywhere to track me down. He - he sent one of his messengers to Bree to tell me he wanted me to spy on the elves for him, but I swear I did no such thing! I would never do such a thing for him! Hence why he sent them back to punish me for it..." I stopped, not really knowing what else to say. I could feel the tension around the fireplace as everyone stared at me, uncertain of my intentions now.

"Who is your father..." Aragorn growled at me. His eyes slits as he glared at me now. I shivered, not liking the look in his gaze and knowing that whatever he was thinking now couldn't compare to what he (and everyone else) would soon be thinking.

"You have to understand, I'm nothing like my father! I swear, I am just as dedicated to destroying the Ring as everyone else here..." I started to say, avoiding the question.

"Answer the question, Lyrielle," Legolas hissed, his eyes narrowed at me as well.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Sauron. My father is Sauron..." 

********************************************

Author’s Notes

\- Let me know what you think so far/like, comment, and follow as always!


	9. Crebain

Lyrielle's POV

I heard a crunching sound as my boot slammed down on top of stone - angrily turning it to dust.

Last nights events had gone just as well as I had expected. Just as I had anticipated, the fellowship did not take the news that I was the daughter of Sauron well. Accusations of being a spy and evil etc etc had been tossed around by each member other than Gandalf; who had just looked on shaking his head sadly. 

Then of course, Boromir, Legolas, and Aragorn had let their testosterone filled emotions get the better of them and had tried to kill me; despite the fact that I had told them I couldn't be killed while my father still lived...Now I had one more cause of death to add to my list - pinned to a tree with two swords and an arrow - I hadn't had heart to fight them; not to mention having been through way more painful experiences at the hands of my father and his henchman. Not to say that recovery from being pinned to a tree had not been extremely painful as well; my flesh unable to close until Gandalf had torn their weapons out of my body.

The hobbits on the other hand, were wary of me, but weren't trying to kill me, so that was progress. I had strode up to Frodo first thing in the morning and bent down to him, pleading with him to understand that I would not do anything to hurt him and his friends. He had surprised me and nodded to me, telling me that I had proved myself to him that night on weathertop. I had made to hug him; but caught Aragorn and Legolas glaring at me and just smiled at the little hobbit in appreciation. In many ways, he reminded me of Bilbo.

The next few days march were miserable. I spent most of my time walking next to Gandalf or Gimli, who had just shrugged his shoulders and clapped me on the back, saying that if his father had trusted me, that it was good enough for him. Eru bless the dwarves!

A fortnight and a half from the day we first started out from Imladris, I found myself sitting once more, on a rock, watching as Boromir trained Merry and Pippin. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched them shouting and attacking Boromir, latching onto his limbs in order to bring him down to the ground. I hadn't laughed much since the fellowship had learned the truth about my father - though in fairness, I had never laughed much - not finding much in my life to laugh about...

In the background, I could hear Gimli arguing with Gandalf about how we should travel to Moria. I shook my head at this. He was fighting a lost cause. Gandalf wouldn't travel to Moria unless there was no other option. He had told me of his suspicions of what lurked there. I shivered. 

I suddenly saw Aragorn standing up to help Boromir, only to go tumbling down to the ground. A giggle burst forth before I could stop it as I hopped up and went to go help the two men back up.

I was still laughing by the time I reached the pile of man and hobbit and my eyes twinkled briefly as I offered my hand down to Aragorn.

Before I could realize what was happening, Merry and Pippin had snaked their arms around my ankles and dragged me down with the rest of them.

I landed with a thud on top of Aragorn, unable to help the bubbles of mirth that burst forth as the two hobbits started tickling me.

"Enough! You rascals!" I managed to gasp out, trying to push myself off of the ground. As I did so, I came face to face with Aragorn. We were both smiling broadly, and for a moment, recent events were forgotten as a part of my brain could not help but notice how dangerously close our lips were from one another. The scars on my back itched like mad but barely registered to my mind. 

I felt my body lean in further until I could feel his warm breath ghost across my lips as his smoldering gaze lingered on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Legolas glaring at me in warning and the moment was ruined. I hastily staggered to my feet; pulling Aragorn up alongside me before he could argue against it. 

I opened my mouth to apologize, but as I did so, one of the hobbits stood up and pointed towards the sky.

"What is that?" Sam said.

"Nothing...it's just a wisp of a cloud," answered Gimli. But as I stared at the sky, a sense of foreboding stole over me.

"It's moving fast...against the wind," Boromir pointed out.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas and I shouted at the same time.

"Hide!" Aragorn screamed.

"Merry..Pippin...Sam...take cover!" I told them.

I was about to find a hiding spot for myself as well, but suddenly pain laced throughout my body and I dropped to my knees. I screwed my eyes shut as my father's voice grated against my ears and in my mind. 

The red-orange flaming eye that was perched atop the black tower of Mordor burst into existence in my mind's eye and I silently screamed as I was brought closer and closer to my father. The iris of the eye forming into the shape of his silhouette. 

I was so focused on the vision of my father, that I did not feel the two pairs of arms that wrapped around me and pulled me into their embrace underneath a bundle of bushes right as a regiment of large crows flew low overhead at great speed, wheeling and circling above us. 

I barely noticed as their dark shadows passed over, nor did I hear the single harsh croak before the crows suddenly wheeled away, back towards the south. 

My eyes were still shut tight and my body trembled in Aragorn and Legolas's embrace as my father towered over me. Though he had no body in the physical realm, he had always been able to enter my mind and torture me in dreams. I turned my head to the side as the shadow of Sauron lifted a hand high and brought it crashing down on me. My body slumped unconscious in my two companion's arms as my father drew closer and closer, trying to extract what information he could from me.

Legolas's POV

I frowned at Aragorn as I felt Lyrielle’s body trembling in our arms for several seconds before stilling as she fell unconscious. I could tell from looking at the glare on his face, that my soulmate was not happy with Lyrielle. He probably thought that she had stayed out in the open to try and give away our position to the enemy. I had to admit, I was a little suspicious myself, but my brain and body were at war with themselves when it came to her. Half of me despised the way she had wormed her way into our company with lies, and the other half couldn’t fight the attraction I felt towards her. It was rare for soulmates to reject one another - and I didn’t want that to happen. It was said to be a horrible and lonely existence. 

Once the birds had finally swept away; leaving the blue sky clear once more, I gathered the still unconscious body of Lyrielle in my arms as we stood up. 

“Spies of Saruman. The passage South is being watched,” Gandalf said warily as he looked first towards Aragorn, turned towards the rest of us, and then gestured towards a high mountain pass. “We must take the pass of Caradhras!”

********************************************

In-Line Comments

\- Let me know what you think! Still haven’t gotten much feedback yet so would love to hear from my readers!


End file.
